A Life full of Surprises and New Friends
by Sabrina Lonewalker
Summary: The Sequel to "When You have only One Lifetime" This follows Rose and the Meta Crisis Doctor,now known as Darick Kenelm McInnes as they continue their journey together. They soon realize that, appearances can be deceiving and that sometimes, old faces can become new friends. There are times though, when familiar faces can also hide new enemies.
1. Chapter 1

A Life of Surprises and New Friends

Part One

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

Ok, this is the Sequel to "When You have Only one Lifetime". This follows Rose and the Meta Doctor, now known as Darick Kenelm McInnes as they continue their life in the Beta Universe. They learn that familiar faces are not what they always seem to be, sometimes, they can be nice surprises and sometimes, not so nice surprises.

It had been almost a year since Rose and Darick had started the process of growing their own TARDIS from the small, slender piece of coral that the original TARDIS had given him before they were left in Bad Wolf Bay. Everyday they went in to check on her, Rose was amazed. Not only was she growing fast, what looked like blue planks of wood were growing around her as well.

Rose vivedly remembered the day Darick had turned to her. "It's time she had a name, my Rose, would you like to do the honors?" Rose looked at him in surprise, "Me? You want Me to name her?" Darick had smiled, "Yes, I do. In a way, you are her mother." Rose's eyes lit up. "I'd like to call her 'Hope'." Darick's grin grew even wider, "Then Hope it is." He laid a hand on the growing TARDIS and motioned for Rose to do the same. She did and felt a happy 'humming' vibration. Rose laughed on hearing it and looked at her husband.

About then, Charley Jones, one of the technicians, stuck his silvered head in the door. "Sorry to bather the two of you but, Pete wanted you to know that the new Chief Physician has arrived. He's scheduling everyone for their annual physicals and seems you two are on the top of his list. He's had a long talk with Pete and I think he understands what he's gotten into here. He wants to see the two of you, together, in one hour." He then left. But then, he came back, "Oh, by the way, I think he'll fit right in. His name is Doctor David Barrowman and he's slightly eccentric. You'll see what I mean when you meet him." He then left for good.

Rose looked at her husband, "Eccentric? Charley's right, he will fit right in." Darick laughed and gerabbed Rose, swinging her around, kissing her soundly. "At least I won't have to hide what I am from him." Rose smiled, "That's true. Well, maybe we should arrive early?" Darick smiled, "Don't want to arrive too early my love, could set a bad precedent, you know." Rose giggled, "You're right there. Ok, we'll arrive maybe ten minutes early, how's that sound?" Darick nodded, "Sounds perfect. Now, back to our TARDIS."

The two of them went back into the lab and checked the setting s for about the umpteenth time that day. Finally, they headed to the Medical section and walked into the reception room. The woman behind the glass partition was Agnes, she had worked at Torchwood for a long time and now, she smiled when she saw them. She opened the glass window and smiled, "Hello you two. Listen, can you come back in an hour? An emergency case was brought in and Dr Barrowman going to be busy till then. he asked me to tell you so that you wouldn't have to wait for him."

Rose and Darick looked at each other and nodded, "Sure, Agnes," Darick said, "We can come back. Not too serious a case, I hope?" Agnes smiled, "No, one of the technicans burned his arm in one of the labs and it's going to take awhile. I'll tell Dr Barrowman you were here and they you'll be back in an hour." She closed the glass door and Rose and Darick went to the cafeteria to get coffee and talk quietly for the next hour. Rose was thoughtful, "That's unusual for a Doctor to tell his patients he'll be late. Charley was right, this guy is eccentric. I think I'm going to like him."

Darick chuckled at that comment, "I tend to agree, Rose, in this place, it's usually the more eccentric the better." Rose laughed, "It does seem that way, doesn't it?" They both chuckled and looked arounf the cafeteria. Not everyone here was human and they knew that but all of them fit together as a unit, as a cohesive whole all working towards the same goal, the safety of planet Earth. They finished their meal and headed back to the Physician's wing. Time they met their new Doctor.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A Life of Surprises and New Friends

Part Two

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

Darick and Rose reentered the Doctor's reception room and Agnes looked up. "Good, he's in his office right now. He wants to see the two of you together before he does the seperate physicals. You know the way?" She looked at Rose who nodded, "Yeah, I do. Agnes, Charley said something about this guy being eccentric?" Agnes laughed, "Yes, it has to do with how he dresses but, when you see him, you'll see how it all fits together."

Rose took Darick's hand in hers and they headed down the hall. They stopped in front of the door labeled, "Dr. David Barrowman, DOM, Chief Physician." Darick knocked and a light, almost velvety voice said, "Come in." They did and saw the man with his back to them riffling through a file cabinet in the corner. He was wearing the traditional white Doctor's coat and the trousers were a medium brown. His hair was to his shoulders in chestnut curls. Darick frowned as those curls and that voice struck a chord of memory within him and then, he looked at the coat rack in the corner.

His eyes widened when he saw the apple green Victorian frock coat and his head began to spin. "This can't be happening," He thought to himself, his mind in turmoil. Then, Dr Barrowman turned around with a file in his hand and looked at his visitors. "Ah, Mr and Mrs McInnes, I presume? Pleased to finally meet you." He held out his hand first to Darick, who shook it as if in a dream. The face was long, elegant, Grace had called it a 'poet's face'. Darick was in shock as the Doctor took Rose's hand in his and kissed it. She was charmed by him then, she looked at his eyes, merry, almost dancing and so blue. They seemed familiar to her but neither had time to think it over as Dr Barrowman opened the file.

After a preliminary opening, the Doctor looked at Darick. "Pete has explained to me about you and what you are. Would you object if we discussed this in furthur detail while I perform your physical? My Head Nurse, Martha, will be working with your wife, if that's all right with the both of you?" Rose and Darick looked at each other and nodded. Rose had no idea as to who this man represented to Darick and he was relieved when she went ahead with the nurse, who looked exactly like their friend, Martha Jones.

As Dr Barrowman and Darick headed into the exam room, David was asking some questions about how Darick came to be. As the questions continued, Darick found himself relieved to be able to explain about himself. David listened, really listened to him. As they talked David nodded, "This has to be difficult for you to adjust to, being your own person and yet, remembering a life you used to have that, for all intents and purposes, really belong to someone else." Darick sighed, "Yeah, it is sometimes but it also helps because Rose remembers all of that too so, I have someone to talk about it with. May I tell you something?"

Dr Barrowman nodded. Darick cleared his throat. "Pete told you about what I used to be, a Time Lord?" David nodded, "Well, that also included the ability to regenerate when my body was severly injured and dying, the ability to literally change?" David again nodded, "Pete told me." "Well," Darick smiled, "In the other Doctor's lifetime, he's regenerated nine times, I'm the twin to his Tenth Incarnation." Darick started to chuckle, "What shocked the heck out of me when I walked in is that you look exactly like his Eighth Incarnation, eyes, hair, face, clothes, everything. I never believed it possible that I could run into more than one doppleganger."

A smile began on one corner of David's lips and then, a full blown smile that Darick remembered all to well. "My Eighth self had a love of his life but, she wouldn't go with him. She was a cardiac surgeon and wouldn't abandon her patients." David's own eyes widened, "That's odd, my wife is a Cardiac Surgeon, we met in Medical School." His face softened thinking about her. Darick caught his breath but he already knew it wasn't possible. "May I ask what her name is?" David smiled, "Her name is Donna, Donna Noble. She kept her maiden name as her career name. That's her picture there on the table."

Darick looked over at the red headed woman in the white doctor's coat and his heart almost broke. The eyes were so alive, so vibrant that it made Darick regret what his twin had done to save his Donna. David saw the change on Darick's face and looked at him intently, "What is it?" "Nothing, it's just that, memories, and not all of them are good. My twin had a companion named Donna Noble but, he had to wipe her memory of all she had experienced with him or she would have died in fact, she was part of my creation."

He spent the next hour telling Dr Barrowman about the Meta Crisis that had engendered his creation and how he had come out half human because of Donna. "When we were standing in Darlig-Uf-Stranden, I knew what he was going to have to do and it hurt. In a way, she's my mother," He said with a soft smile. "I'm part of her and the Doctor. In that universe, she was the most important woman ever and to save her life, she had to forget everything she had done." His eyes were sad and David laid a sympathic hand on Daricks' "I see, I'm sorry that had to happen."

Then, taking a deep breath, David completed the physical on Darick and smiled, "You are very healthy, Darick. Now, as soon as those test results..." About then, the door opened and Martha handed him a file folder. "Mr McInnes?" She said, Darick looked at her. "Your wife is waiting in reception and she's checked out fine." "Thank you." Darick said. Martha nodded and closed the door behind her. David opened the folder and Darick saw him relax. "What is it, Doctor?" Darick asked. David looked at him, "I was concerned about your blood type after what you had told me but, according to the tests. your blood type is O positive. That is a relief. I'm going to lock your medical files under restricted access and if anything at all happenes that sends you to a civilian hospital, I want you to have some form of identification that tells the staff to contact me no matter what the circumstances are, all right?"

Darick nodded, "Thank you, Doctor." David smiled, "I hope you don't mind calling me David, especially since we seem to have some things in common." Darick smiled as he put his shirt back on and shook the Doctor's hand. "I'm glad Pete hired you." David smiled, "So am I. I wanted a post where it wouldn't be dull routine day after day and he assured me this wouldn't be. Now, I need to talk Donna into coming to work here. I want to see you again in six months for a follow up, all right?" Darick nodded and left, heading into the reception area. He saw Rose reading a magazine then, she saw him and her face lit up.

Darick smiled as he hugged her. "How about going home and ordering out? I have a lot to tell you." Rose raised her eyebrows but nodded, "And I have things to tell you too, love. What did you have in mind for ordering out tonight?" Darick was quiet, "How about Chinese?" Then a wicked grin spread across his face, "Of course, I could always order chips on the side if you want," teasing her about her infamous fondness for those things. She slapped his arm playfully with a, "Go on you!" They got home, ordered out and waited, content to be quiet for now but each had news for the other and one piece of news was going to change their lives yet again, forever.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A Life of Surprises and New Friends

Part Three

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

After getting home, both Rose and Darick changed into more comfortable clothes and Darick went into the kitchen to make tea or whatever else Rose might want. He had called the local Chinese take out resturant on the way home and about twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang. Rose got out the money and went to the door. Soon, she walked into the kitchen carrying three large take out containers. After placing them on the table, she looked at Darick, "Did you think I was hungry or something?"

Darick laughed, "I thought we'd both be hungry after today." Rose fixed a plate for each of them as Darick decided to heck with the tea and popped open a couple of bottles of beer and brought them into the living room. Rose looked up from her seat on the floor next to the coffee table and shook her head, "No beer for me, luv, I prefer tea of soda if we have it. Darick nodded and took one bottle back to the kitchen, returning in a few with an open bottle of soda for her. Rose thanked him then, watched as he sat on the floor with her. "You ok with our new physician?" She asked?

Darick took a swig from the beer and nodded, "Yeah, once I got over the shock." Rose looked at him narrowly, "Shock of what? The fact that his nurse looks exactly like Martha?" Darick shook his head, "Don't get me wrong, seeing his nurse was a surprise but, seeing him was even more of one." Rose stopped eating and looked at him curiously, "I found him very charming though, I have to admit, those eyes looked very familiar." Darick smiled, "They should, they stared back at you for a little over two years." He smiled as he watched Rose go over this bit of information in her brain and then, her eyes widened and she stared at her husband.

"You mean that he?" Darick laughed, "Yeah, our good Doctor Barrowman looks exactly like my Eighth Incarnation, the one before you met me, even down to the clothes he wears. Grace called him her 'Victorian Gentleman." Rose looked at him and smiled, "I would have liked to have met you then." Darick's face fell, "No, you wouldn't. One thing, Rose, he was totally in love with Grace, he never would have given you a second glance and secondly..." His voice trailed off and his eyes showed a profound sadness. Rose nodded, "Of course, the Time War." Darick nodded miserably, "That damned Time War. It cost us not just our world and our race, it cost him his wife and unborn child."

Rose was silent, remembering when her Doctor had taken her to Grace Holloway's grave and had finally told her about the woman his Eighth self had loved so deeply and completely. Then, she looked at Darick, "If our new physician looks like him, he can't be married to Grace." Darick let out a dry chuckle, "He's not, he's married to a cardiac surgeon though but this time, her name is Donna Noble." Rose stared at him, "Donna Noble? A cardiac surgeon?" Darick nodded. "It's nice to know that this one is alive and well and her usual acerbic self." Rose smiled, trying to imagine Donna Noble as a surgeon.

"I guess this universe is a lot more different than I thought it would be. I wonder who else is here that we knew as someone else?" Darick shrugged, "There's no telling, Rose, we could run into anyone who looks familiar and yet, isn't. We have to keep that in mind." Rose nodded then, Darick looked at her, "Rose, what did the physical on you reveal?" Rose smiled, "Did you tell Dr Barrowman everything?" Darick nodded, "Yes, all of it." Rose looked at him, "How did it feel?" Darick took another swallow of his beer, "It felt good telling someone besides you and Pete. David really listened to what I had to say. he set things up to keep my records sealed and is making arrangements so that, if anything happens and I end up in a civilian hospital, He will be called, no matter what."

Rose nodded and Darick looked at her again, narrowly, "You dodged my question, Rose, what did his nurse..what is her name anyway, Martha?" Rose nodded, "Yes, it is in fact. Well, anyway, she wants me to come back in a couple of weeks. Just a follow up on some tests she ran, that's all. Otherwise, I'm fine." Darick nodded, "Ok, sounds good. You about through? It's been a long day, I'd like a hot shower and then, bed my wife." Rose nodded and yawned, "Yes, I feel like that too, it has been a long day, with checking on our growing TARDIS and everything else." She began wrapping up the leftovers to put in the fridge and Darick headed to the bathroom.

Once both were showered and snuggled in bed, Darick spoke softly, "Rose?" She looked up, "Yes?" "Are you still angry with him?" Rose raised herself up on one elbow so she could see his face, "For what?" Darick's voice was almost dreamy, "For not asking you if you wanted to come back here? For just bringing you and telling you you were back home. You didn't have to stay, you know." Rose smiled, "Yes, I did have to." His eyebrows rose, "Why?" She raised herself up to where she was lying on his chest, "Because, you were there with me." Darick smiled, "You did, didn't you?" Rose nodded and kissed him and words were no longer necessary. Rose was right, she stayed because she loved him, Darick Kenelm McInnes and he had better never forget it.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A Life of Surprises and New Friends

Part Four

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

The two weeks after their visit to Dr Barrowman went by quickly for Rose and Darick. In between checking up on their growing TARDIS, there were the usual alien encounters to attend to. Some were interesting and in some cases, they made new friends but then, there were those that never seemed to go right. Those were the ones that always worried Darick because of Rose's habit of jumping in feet first. Darick tried to get her to wait and go over what they knew so far.

They were supposed to meet with a delegation from the planet Mteobiuos Four. They had met previously and all seemed well but, as the time for the formal negotiations neared Rose noticed Darick being very quiet which, for him, was very unusual. Rose looked at him in their office at Torchwood. "Darick, what is it?" He looked across at his wife, "I'm not sure but something about this just doesn't feel right." Rose's eyes narrowed, the Doctor had used that phrase a few times and he had always been right. "What feels wrong?" She asked.

Darick got to his feet and began pacing. "That's just it, Rose," He said, running his hand through his already unruly hair, "I know something isn't right about this and yet, I can't say specifically what it is. It's like knowing the storm is out there but I can't tell exactly where it is." He stopped by the window then looked back at his wife, "Have you settled where these meetings will be held?" She shook her head, "No, we haven't, why? You have an idea?"

Darick nodded, "Yeah, here, at Torchwood. That way, we can control security. We can scan for any hidden weapons and make sure both sides start out on an equal footing." Rose nodded, it did make sense then, she smiled, "You've already talked to my Dad about this haven't you?" Darick jumped almost guiltily and smiled that crooked smile she loved, "Well, yeah, especially since you're the head of our delegation. He wants you safe, as do I." He walked over and crouched by her chair, "I couldn't live with myself if I let anything happen to you, my Rose." Rose smiled and let her fingers linger on his cheek. "Ok, I'll bring it up at the next preliminary meeting but right now," She looked at her watch, "I'm due at Dr Barrowman's for that follow up on my physical. Meet you at home or back here?"

Darick smiled, "I'll be in the lab checking up on Hope." Rose nodded, "Why am I not surprised?" She leaned over to kiss his nose then, she headed out. Darick sighed and headed to the lab. As m uch as he loved seeing the TARDIS, their TARDIS grow, it wasn't the same watching her alone. He shuddered at the thought of ever being seperated from his Rose. He shook that thought out of his head and began checking all of the settings for the growing TARDIS.

Rose walked into the reception area and Agnes smiled, "Right on time, aren't we?" Rose returned the grin, "Try to be, Agnes." The woman nodded and Rose went on into Dr Barrowman's office. She saw a tall, red haired woman in a white lab coat there. Rose was startled then, the woman turned. She broke into a wide grin, "You must be Rose McInnes, "I'm Donna Noble, Dr Barrowman's wife." She held out her hand. Fortunately, Darick had told her about Donna so, she wasn't totally shocked. Rose took the preoffered hand, "Hi, I've heard about you." Donna smiled, "Yeah, my husband told me. Did you really meet my twin in the other universe?"

Rose smiled and told her about the 'Other Donna". Then, Dr Barrowman walked in, kissed his wife and saw her on her way then, he came back in and sat down. "She likes to surprise me sometimes," He said, holding a medium sized square food container. "She brought me lunch." Rose smiled, "I have to remind Darick to eat sometimes, he gets so involved in the work here." David smiled as he placed the container in his office fridge then, he sat down and pulled out Rose's chart. "I've been going over everything we have on you from the first time you were and since you've been back."

Rose looked at him and nodded, "And?" She asked. He sighed, "The previous physician here wrote down what you told him. Especially what you told him about your early life. Rose, how badly did Jimmy Stone hurt you?" Rose's eyes widened, she hadn't thought about him in a long time but the memories were still there. "It was bad, Dr, really bad, I was in Hospital for a few weeks." David nodded, "Have you told Darick about this?" He asked quietly. Rose shook her head, "I've been afraid to. I mean, he can't get to Jimmy now but, it would really upset him." She was suddenly filled with a sense of dread.

David looked at her, "With all of the tests we've done, Rose, I'm afraid you're not going to be able to have any children, at least, not naturally. Now, we can try In Vitro but, we still don't know if you and Darick are compatible that way. You said that the two of you had talked about that possibility. Do you still want to try? We can, as I said, create an embryo from your ova and Darick's sperm but, I'm afraid you'd need a surrogate to carry the embryo."

Rose was quiet. "Would a family member be best as a surrogate?" She asked quietly. "David smiled, "Yes, and I can tell you're thinking of your mother, Jackie." Rose smiled, "Yeah, it hasn't been that long since she had Tony, he's almost two now but, would it be safe for her?" David leaned back in his chair and nodded, "As long as she took care of herself and was monitored, yes, it would be safe for her. Talk to Darick, tell him what we know and then talk to your mom. Here," He handed her a card, "When you decide, call me."

Rose took the card and slipped it in her pocket and got up, shaking Dr Barrowman's hand. "Thanks, Dr, I'll talk to Darick tonight the to Mom." She left, quiet and thoughtful as she headed back to the TARDIS lab where she knew Darick would be. Sure enough, he was softly talking to their growing girl when she walked in. Hope surprised her by humming audibly when she walked in. It made Rose smile in spite of herself. Darick looked up and frowned, "Rose, what's wrong?" He came to her, taking her hands in his. She smiled, "We need to talk with Mum and Dad, ok?" He nodded, called Pete and Jackie, told them they were coming and he and Rose left the lab.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A Life of Surprises and New Friends

Part Five

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

Darick and Rose arrived at Pete's mansion around seven thirty that night. Sensing the seriousness of the visit, Jackie had made arrangements for Tony's Nanny to take him to a children's fair that was in the area. Dinner atarted around eight and the conversation was about Torchwood and the new Chief Physician. Darick explained to Pete about how startled he was at Dr Barrowman's appearance and told him and Jackie why. Rose then told them about meeting the good Doctor's wife, his Donna Noble.

After dinner, they gathered in the library and jackie made drinks. Finally, jackie looked at her daughter, "Ok Rose, out with it, what's going on?" Rose smiled, trust Mum to come to the point. She sighed and stared at her glass of club soda then, took a steadying breath and let it out slowly. Then, she told them what Dr Barrowman had said about her not being able to carry children. Jackie's eye narrowed, "Jimmy?" She asked. Rose nodded, "Yeah, when he put me in hospital."

Darick's eyes darkened and Rose was again reminded of the Oncoming Storm. "It's ok, Darick," Rose said, "You can't get to him and that's why I never told him either, I had a feeling of what he might want to do." Darick nodded but was still clearly upset. He took Rose's hand, "Did David give us options?" Rose brightened, "Yeah, he did. Seems my eggs are still viable and we could concieve a child and it could be carried by a surrogate, if that's ok with you." She looked up at her husband. He smiled, "Of course it's all right with me, Rose." Jackie spoke up, "Now wait a minute, no stranger going to carry my grandchild." Rose grinned, "I know Mum, that's whay I was going to ask if you...? Darick's eyes brightened, "Well, Jackie? Would you do this for us?"

Jacqueline Rose Tyler was quiet, thoughtful. She had been through a lot carrying Tony but then, she looked at her daughter and son-in-law and saw the hope and fear on their faces. This was her daughter and then, she smiled, "Of course I'll do this for you, my Rose." Pete hugged his wife tightly, "I am so proud of you," He whispered in her ear before Rose and Darick both pounced her. Rose and Darick both had tears in their eyes. Jackie smiled, she loved her daughter and, although she would rarely admit it publicly, she had a fondness for her son-in-law. She could see how much he loved her daughter and that made her happy.

Rose and Jackie began making plans to visit Dr Barrowman to make sure they could do this. While they talked, Darick and Pete went to pete's office to talk. Darick was pacing. Pete looked at him, "You're worried about the trade negoations?" Darick sat down, "Yes, Pete, let me head the delegation and have the meeting at Torchwood. I will not risk Rose, especially now." Pete nodded, "I understand. All right but, I have hired a new Chief of Security for Torchwood and I want you to meet him. He'll be at Torchwood in the morning. His name is Steven Micheals but, I need to warn you, especially with what you told me about Dr Barrowman, his wife and his head Nurse. From what you told me, Steven looks like this, Captain Jack Harkness you met in the Prime universe. Just thought you should know."

Darick nodded with a small smile, "Seems we're running into a lot of people with familiar faces here. I'll tell Rose. I hope this works, Rose will make an excellent mother." Pete smiled, "Darick, you'll be a good father as well, calm down, see what happens." Darick smiled, "I worry about her, sometimes too much." Pete smiled, "You can never worry too much about someone you love, trust me." Darick finally sat down, "I know but, I don't want Rose to think I'm hovering." Pete chuckled, "Don't worry, Jackie will that enough for both of us. Even carrying yours and Rose's child, the woman will hover, believe me."

Darick sobered and looked at Pete, "You don't know what this means to me and to Rose." Pete smiled, "I think I can guess. Sit down, Darick, you don't have to pace all the time." He sat, running his hand through his hair. He was worried, Pete could see that, worried about the coming negoations. He thought for a moment then, he picked up the phone and made a call. Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door of Pete's study. "Come in." He said and the butler opened the door, "Col Micheals is here, Sir." Pete nodded and the butler stepped back.

The man that came in was tall with dark hair cut military fashion. he was wearing what looked like a uniform and a long, dark grey leather coat that reached his ankles. The face was achingly familiar to Darick and his eyes flicked to the man's left wrist. There was a wrist watch there, not a Vortex Manipulator. The man faced Pete and saluted, "Sir, Colonel Stephen Micheals reporting as requested." Pete smiled, "At ease, Col. I want you to meet my son-in-law, Darick McInnes. he's in charge of the upcoming negoations and you will be working with him."

Stephen turned to Darick, who had gotten to his feet, and stuck out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr McInnes." Darick returned the handshake. "The pleasure is all mine, Col. I've heard a lot about you." Darick smiled, "All good, I hope." All three men laughed and Darick excused himself to go talk to Rose. Once the door was closed, Pete looked at Stephen. "I want one thing perfectly clear, Col. During these negoations, whatever happens, my son-in law and daughter's safety are your primary concern. They are to be protected no matter what takes place and by whatever measures you deem necessary, is that understood?" Col Micheals nodded, "Perfectly, Sir.

Pete nodded, "Good. Accordingly, I am taking Darick's advice and moving these meetings to the main conference room at Torchwood itself. You have five days to prepare the room and your team." Pete's face hardened, "I want them safe, Col. Micheals. My family's safety is of paramount importance to me, especially now." Stephen nodded, "I understand, Sir. Mine is coming here in a month to join me. Gwen is looking forward to a real house instead of military housing." Pete nodded. "Very well, Col. You may go." Stephen left through the side door and Pete went back into the family room. He smiled as he saw them laughing and making plans. He had a family again and nothing was going to take it from him this time, he would make sure of that.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A Life of Surprises and New Friends

Part Six

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

Rose and Jackie got to Torchwood's infirmary about the same time. Agnes met them at the door. She addressed Jackie first. "Pete's ok, he had a few scrapes but otherwise, he's ok, he's in reception." She then looked at Rose, "Darick is in surgery, Dr Barrowman is with him now." Jackie turned to her daughter, "Sit down, Rose." Rose did, her face pale. Jackie turned as Pete walked into the room and she hugged him tightly. He then crouched next to Rose and she looked at him, "What happened?" She whispered.

His smile was grim, "Exactly what Darick expected would happen, Rose. They were not here to talk peace. They attacked halfway through the meeting. Fortunately, Col Micheals had his measures in place but," he sighed, "They moved faster than we thought and Darick was shot before the Col could get to him." Rose's eyes darkened and Pete squeezed her hand, "Don't worry, the one who shot Darick never had a chance. Col Micheals took him out with one shot. The rest are in the brig. I had the surgical staff on standby as a precaution and Dr Barrowman took Darick into surgery immediately. He said it did not look life threatening."

Rose released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding in and nodded, "What about the security team?" Pete smiled, "They're fine. Col Micheals has a bump or two but otherwise, Darick was the most seriously hurt." Pete got to his feet, "Come on, the surgical waiting room is a lot more comfortable than here and Dr Barrowman will come when he has any furthur news. Come on, Rose." He took her hand and the three of them went to the waiting area.

Pete had been right, it was more comfortable than the reception area. It had been designed by someone who understood the purpose of the room. The couches were comfortable, there were recliners, a small kitchenette with a couple of vending machines and a fully stocked refrigerator and coffee station. Rose sank onto a sofa and Pete brought her a cup of coffee in a porcelain mug, not paper. She took it gratefully. Pete then got a cup for Jackie and they settled in to wait.

Rose had drifted off to sleep when she felt her shoulder being shaken and Jackie's soft voice, "Rose?" Rose looked up to see Dr Barrowman leaned against the wall, his eyes closed. Rose got up, "Dr?" She asked. He looked tired but, when he opened his eyes, they were smiling. "He's going to be all right, Rose. There was no major damage and we used the dermal regenerator to close up the wounds. He'll need to stay till tomorrow morning. He's in Recovery right now. We'll bring him to his room in a couple of hours." He looked at Pete, "I released Col Micheals about an hour ago. I think he's looking for you." He turned back to Rose, "You can go to his room if you want to wait there. Martha will show you." He turned and Rose saw his nurse standing there smiling.

Martha led Rose to the room Darick would be brought to and smiled, "We'll be bringing him in a couple of hours. Make yourself confortable." She gestured to the overstuffed recliner and the cabinets and left quietly. Rose sat down in the recliner and wondered what had gone wrong. True, Darick was still with her but this was a close call. She smiled, remembering Darick telling her that something wasn't right and how he wanted her safe. Now that Jackie was carrying their child, he was even more concerned for her. Rose wanted both parents around when this child came.

She hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep until she heard a faint voice calling her name. She sat up, blinked and saw Darick had been brought in. She was at his bedside in a flash and those chocolate brown eyes were looking at her. "My Rose," He whispered as she brushed some of the hair back from his face. He caught her other hand in his, bringing it to his lips to kiss. "You're all right." He said. Rose smiled, "Yeah, I'm ok but look at you, trying to be a hero again?" His face screwed up in a frown, "Not really, that was suppossed to be Col Micheals job, not mine." Rose smiled, "Oh, so, you forgot how to duck?" The look in Darick's eyes spoke volumes, "I tried to duck, just too slow I guess."

Rose smiled, "It's ok, love. Dr Barrowman said you're going to be just fine in fact, you can leave here in the morning, if you're a good boy and do what they tell you tonight." Darick managed a sleepy smile. The medications were still in his system and keeping him relaxed. "You'll stay?" He asked. Rose smiled and kissed him, "Yes, of course I'll stay. You didn't have to ask." "Yes, I did," He said before slipping back to sleep, one hand firmly grasping hers. Rose settled herself on the bed beside her husband, his head resting on her shoulder.

It was actually two days before Dr Barrowman would let Darick go home with Rose and even then, he insisted they stay at Pete's mansion during the recovery period. Darick grumbled but really had no say in the matter as Rose said he was doing exactly as the Doctor prescribed. So, he was bundled into a private ambulance and driven to Pete's mansion and carried up to his and Rose's old room and installed comfortably. Once concession David made was in not assigning a nurse to look after him as Rose knew exactly what to do and how to do it.

Once everyone had left, Rose sat on the side of the bed and Darick sighed. "Finally, they're all gone." His eyes looked tired and Rose kissed his forehead. "Rest, love, get better and we can get back to the life we want. I'm not going anywhere." Darick smiled, took her hand in his and went back to sleep, willing himself to get well. They still had a lot of living to do.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A Life full of Surprises and New Friends

Part Seven

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

It had been four months since Darick and Rose had come to Pete's mansion from the infirmary at Torchwood. Darick was almost fully recovered from the shooting but there was a noticeable limp in his left leg that had Rose concerned enought to call in Doctor Barrowman. He was upstairs with Darick right then as Rose sat in the den having tea with her mother, who was getting noticeably larger with Rose and Darick's child. Jackie was on the sofa, her legs up as per Rose's demand. So far, everything in this pregency had gone smoothly and Rose hoped it would continue to do so.

Upstairs, David was putting Darick through a series of leg exercises to see if he could determine why Darick's left leg was not healing as it should. Finally, drenched in sweat, Darick sat back down on the bed. David's frock coat had been tossed over the back of the chair David was now sitting on and the cravat was loosely hanging around his neck, his shirt partially open from the work he had been doing. He sat back with the chart in his hands. Darick had laid back in the bed, his face twisted with the pain he had been experiencing. David was frowning. Darick didn't like what he saw. "Dr Barrowman?"

David looked up. "The damage to your left knee was more extensive than we first believed. Darick, it looks like you're going to have to have a total knee replacement. The damage to your knee is bad. The kneecap was almost totally disintegrated and the ligaments are permanently damaged. Surgery is your only option, I'm afraid." Darick laid back on the pillows and stared up at the ceiling. He had never faced this before, surgery? He knew that being partially human would subject him to different things but this? He looked at his Doctor. "What's the risk?" He asked. He didn't want Jackie or Rose upset. David leaned back, "Frankly, Darick, I don't know. On a full human, I would say very low to none but, with you being part Time Lord, we're working in uncharted territory here. I'll have to run a slew of tests and, most importantly, check your blood type. That could be where our problem comes in."

Darick nodded then, a strange expression crossed his face. "Doc, I know this may sound totally crazy and out in left field but, you remember my telling you how I came to be?" David nodded, Yes, you said you were what's called a Meta-Crisis creation between the Doctor and..." His voice trailed off as he realized what Darick was saying. "You don't think...?" Darick smiled. "There's only one way to find out. Besides, I really don't think we could call on him to help this time." David nodded, "True, that is no longer an option. Ok, I'll start checking the charts and I'll need you back in the infirmary in a week." He buttoned his shirt, retied the cravat and shrugged on the coat. "You want me to tell Rose?" Darick shook his head, "No, I'll tell her. I'll see you in a week." David nodded and skipped downstairs, talked to Rose for a minute, checked Jackie and tripped out to his car, a 1898 Edwardian roadster, dark blue. He roared off.

Rose came upstairs and sat on the edge of Darick's bed. "Dr Barrowman said you wanted to talk to me?" Her eyes were guarded. Darick took her hand in his, "Yes, I'm going to have to have knee replacement surgery, my left kneecap is almost totally gone and the ligaments are permanently damaged. David said surgery is my only option in order to get my leg functioning normally again." Rose's eyes widened, "I see. Any risks?" Darick smiled, "We did discuss that and we'll take all the precautions necessary. I'll be fine. I have two things to live for, remember, you and our baby." Rose smiled and leaned over to kiss him, "And don't you forget that, Mister." He smiled, "Believe me, I never forget that."

"Darick," Rose said slowly, "What about blood type?" Darick smiled, "David is going to look into that and, we may have a solution, if I'm right." He looked at his wife and smiled as her eyes widened, "Donna? Dr Barrowman's wife?" Darick nodded, "Yeah, it's a possibility and really the only option we have since, we can't exactly call him, now can we?" Rose nodded in agreement, "You're right we can't and with you being physically human, it just might work." Darick smiled, "That's my Rose." He squeezed her hand. "Rose, I'll be fine, I really will. Dr Barrowman is a skilled surgeon and, he's going to have his wife on stand by just in case, I'll be fine. Like you said, I have two very important reasons to live." He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it.

One week later, Darick was wheeled into surgery at Torchwood. Rose was pacing but Dr Barrowman had told her that this was routine surgery. She wanted to believe him but nothing that happened with her and Darick was ever routine. Turned out that Donna's blood type did match Darick's and she had already donated the blood needed so, everything looked like it was going to be all right. David told Rose that the surgery would probably take two to three hours so, she was in her office at Torchwood and Pete was with her. Both had insisted that Jackie stay home with the pregnancy advancing normally. Rose had promised that she would call her as soon as they knew anything.

TBC

YES! Something is going to happen while he's in surgery but don't worry (evil laugh) Next chapter will be up when my Muse gives it to me. She can be so cruel at times. Reviews will make her (and me!) very, very happy! More suprises are in store as well. Till Then! SL.


	8. Chapter 8

A Life full of Surprises and New Friends

Part Eight

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

The surgery on Darick's knee was almost finished whe all of the monitors began going wild, heart rate elevated, breathing heavily, blood pressure plummeted. David had no idea as to what was going on and then, something really strange took place. As the surgical team stepped back to watch, a faint, very faint but still noticable golden fog seemed to come out of nowhere and surround Darick on the operating table. As the surgical staff watched in disbelief, it seemed to swirl all around their patient and then slowly, it settled on him and was absorbed into his body. After that, the monitors calmed down and everything was back to normal. David doubled checked everything but heart rate, breathing and blood pressure were all normal again.

They finished the surgery and Darick was wheeled to recovery while David went to talk to Rose and Pete. His face still wore a look of bewilderment as he walked into the waiting area. Rose looked at him, "Dr. Barrowman? Is Darick all right?" David looked at her. "Physically, yes but...something strange happened just as we were finishing up." David told Rose and Pete what had happened. Rose said nothing and looked surprised. Pete watched her and figured she'd tell him later if she wanted him to know. David then told her that Darick would be in recovery till morning and then she could see him. Rose thanked him and David left. Pete looked at his daughter, "Rose, do you know what happened?" She nodded, "Yes but, I'd like to talk to Darick about it first. If he wants anyone else to know, then I'll tell you." Peter nodded. "Want me to take you home?" She nodded and soon, she was in the limo heading to the mansion. She had decided to stay there while Darick was in the infirmary and to keep an eye on Jackie.

Once Rose was in her room, she thought over what David had told her. It sounded like a regeneration but only in reverse. That was what she was having trouble figuring out. She'd have to have a long talk with Darick once he was awake. She had never heard of this happening before and the Doctor had never mentioned this aspect of regeneration before. Finally, she went back downstairs to tend to her mother since David had ordered her to stay in bed for the last two months of her pregnancy with her daughter's child. The two women talked of the upcoming birth and the nursery they were putting together in Rose and Darick's home. Jackie watched her daughter and asked if everything was all right. Rose smiled and said it was. "David said the surgery went fine and I can see Darick in the morning now, Mum, you need to rest. Dad said for you to finish furnishing the nursery from here so, here's the catalog Darick and I looked over. Everything we picked is marked and here's your phone." Jackie's face lit up and, as Rose left the room, she could hear her mother happily dialing away.

The next morning, Rose was at the infirmary and in Darick's room when they brought him in. He was still asleep and Rose was surprised to see David with him. The chestnut haired Doctor smiled, "I wanted to be sure he was all right after what happened but now, it's as if it never took place." He shook his head. "Maybe he knows what happened, I'll be back this afternoon when I make my rounds." He smiled and left. It was about two hours later that Darick opened his eyes. "Rose?" His voice was a whisper but Rose was at his side in a second. "I'm here, Darick. What happened in there?" Darick looked at her and she gasped. The look in his eyes was different, older, wiser and sadder somehow. He gripped her hand tightly, "Rose, do you remember, New Year's Eve 2004?" Her eyes now widened in surprise. "Yes, I remember..." Her voice trailed off then, "How did you know? I never told you." Darick smiled sadly. "Rose, he's regenerated. That's what happened." Rose drew in a surprised breath. "He regenerated? Why, was he hurt?" Darick nodded, "He was dying Rose, I don't know all of what happened, I only got bits and pieces but, he used the time he had left to revisit old friends."

He told her what he had seen when the regeneration took place, saving Sarah Jane's son from a speeding car, beaning a Sontaran that was threatening Micky and Martha, seeing the great grand daughter of Joan Redfern, Donna Noble's wedding, talking to Wilf and Donna's mother then, visiting Rose before she had met his Ninth incarnation. Rose listened carefully as Darick talked. Then, she asked a question. "Why did this all come to you?" Darick shook his head, "I really don't know, Rose. Could be several reasons, could be for no reason at all, I haven't a clue. All I know is that I have all of those memories now of what he did after leaving us here. I even know what happened to our Donna. Rose,..." Tears began streaming down his face, "She was the most important woman in all of time and he had to wipe her memories of everything they had done together just so her mind would not burn and kill her." Rose was stunned. Donna had been so confident, so strong and to have lost all of that. Rose began to cry for her friend. They sat there, quiet for several minutes as they took it all in.

Darick's voice was soft, "There is one thing that happened, just before his regeneration began. Something he said." Rose looked at him, "What was it?" She asked softly. Darick's eye still glittered with tears, "He said, "I don't want to go." " Rose nodded, "Of course, he wouldn't want to go, he loved his life so much, it would be hard for him to let it go." She squeezed Darick's hand, "We won't let his legacy die, ok?" Darick nodded, "You're right, Rose, I still have his memories, I'll remember all of that till my dying day and you'll be beside me cause you remember it too." Rose smiled. "When our child is born, we'll tell him about his Uncle Theta, won't we?" Darick nodded and laid back so he could get well. They were both quiet, remembering the life that had been and the one they were living now.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

A Life of Surprises and New Friends

Part Nine

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

It was five months after Darick's surgery and the subsequent events surrounding it that he and Rose were back in Torchwood's infirmary but this time, it was a happier occassion. Jackie had gone into labor seventeen hours earlier and Rose and Darick's child would be born soon. They had decided not to find out the gender of their child, wanting to be surprised. They were outside the delivery room waiting for Dr Barrowman to tell them it was safe to come in since Jackie was yelling and screaming all sorts of imprications at Darick. Rose was smiling as she sat with her husband. "You ok, love?" She asked. Darick nodded, "Yeah, just nervous. No matter how many times you go through this process, you still get scared." Rose nodded, remembering him telling her about his children back on Gallifrey. Now, he had this chance for a new family and Rose was going to help him make the most of it.

Then, a nurse looked out into the waiting room, "Mr and Mrs McInnes? Doctor Barrowman says you can come in now. Jackie's been given an epidural and she's no longer in pain. You can gown up over here then go on into the delivery room." Rose nodded to her and led Darick to the small room where the surgical gowns were. Once they were ready, they walked in and took their places on either side of Jackie who was sitting in a birthing chair. Rose smiled and took her mother's hand, "It's ok, Mum, you can do this." Jackie smiled at her, cast a sideways glance at Darick and then nodded. Three hours later, Annabelle Jacquline McInnes was born. Jackie held her first then, handed her to Rose. Darick came over to his wife and slipped an arm around her waist as they both looked into the brown eyes of their daughter. "Hello, Anna," He said softly, "Welcome to the family." Annabelle giggled and grabbed Darick's finger, holding it tightly and Rose smiled, "She knows who Daddy is." Darick smiled, "Yes, and she knows who her mother is as well, a very beautiful woman." He turned back to his mother-in-law, his eyes bright with tears, "Thank you, Jackie, thank you so much."

Jackie looked up at him and smiled when he kissed her forehead reverently, "You have given us the greatest gift ever and I'll always be grateful to you for that, Thank you." Jackie's own eyes began to tear up, "It's ok, Darick, my Daughter needed me, that's what mother's do." Darick smiled. Jackie was taken back to her room to rest and David had to pry Annabelle away from her parents for a check-up. Darick paced the entire time till David carried the infant out of the exam room and handed her back to her nervous father. Once Darick had Annabelle back in his arms, he calmed down. Soon, he and Rose took their daughter home to her new nursery. They got Annabelle settled and just stood there watching her sleep, Darick with his arm around Rose's shoulders. Finally, they left the nursery after Rose turned on the baby monitor. Then, they went to their room to talk. Darick sat down on the bed and Rose climbed up behind him, messaging his shoulders. He sighed and leaned back against her.

Rose smiled, "It's been an eventful few months, hasn't it?" Darick chuckled, "That is has. All of the people we've met, new friends with old faces and now, what happened with me, which I still don't fully understand and now, Annabelle." Rose slipped her arms around his neck, "What about what happened with you, do you remember anything else?" Darick shook his head, "No, just the part about him revisiting his former companions near the end. That was at the forefront of his mind when he regenerated so that's all that came to me." Rose nodded and went back to messaging his shoulders, watching him close his eyes to sleep. She let him sleep as she checked on the baby during the night and was asleep herself when the sun rose the next day.

The phone rang and it was early, even for Darick. Rose was sound asleep when he picked up the receiver. "Hello?" The voice on the other end of the line was Pete and his voice was grim. "Darek, I hate to bother you and Rose when you're taking care of your little one but, we need both of you here at Torchwood as soon as possible. Jackie is heading to your place now to stay with Annabelle." Darick was surprised and even more so in a few minutes. "Pete, what's happened?" The answer shocked Darick, "Murder, Darick, cold blooded, deliberate murder. How soon can you and Rose get here?"

Darick was still in shock but, he cleared his head, "Rose is still asleep, she was up most of the night with Annabelle. Do you really need her right now?" Pete was quiet for a few then sighed, "No, not really. Let her sleep and you come in once Jackie arrives, ok?" Darick told him he'd be there as soon as he could and hung up. That was when the doorbell rang and he flew down the stairs to where Jackie was waiting. "Rose is still asleep," He told her. Jackie nodded and he finsihed dressing. Then, he drove to Torchwood, his mind in a whirl. What could have happened and why was this done? He then realized that Pete had not told him who the murder victim was and that concerned him.

He arrived at Torchwood about half an hour later and was immediately passed into Pete's office. He motioned for his son-in-law to take a seat. Darick saw that Dr Barrowman and his wife were both there but, their faces told part of the story. Darick looked at Pete. "What happened? Who has been killed?" Pete sighed, "Martha Jones, Dr Barrowman's nurse. He found her this morning when he opened the office." Darick was in shock, "Martha? Why would anyone want to kill her?" Pete continued, "She stayed late last night at the last minute to bring all of the medical files up to date. Evidentially, whoever broke into the office did not expect anyone to be there."

David took up the story, "After I found her, I checked the file cabinets. Only one showed any signs of tampering and eveidentially, Martha tried to stop them. She was killed and whoever it was ran away, not meaning to kill." Darick nodded, "Which file cabinet were they trying to get into?" Pete took a deep breath and looked straight at his son-in-law, "Yours, Darick, the cabinet with your medical files in it."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

A Life Full of Surprises and New Friends

Part Ten

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

Darick looked stunned. "My medical records?" He looked over at David. The Torchwood Doctor nodded, "They tried to open the file cabinet but Martha must have interrupted them. That's when she was killed and they ran off." Pete was quiet for a few minutes. "I think Dr Barrowman is right, they didn't come here to kill anyone and struck out when Martha tried to stop them." Darick was thoughtful, "But why my files?" David smiled sadly, "I put down everything you told me, Darick, your origins, your memory, stamina and what happened during your surgery a few months ago. It's all in there. Now, I'm not so sure about leaving it here, even in the vault."

Darick looked up, "But what good would it do anyone? Physically, I'm human, totally human. One heart, no respiratory by pass system. I'm aging at a normal rate. The only thing different about me is what I remember and even that is beginning to fade." David leaned forward, "What do you mean by that?" Darick leaned back. "It's like this, as time passes, many of the memories I had are fading away. I've lost almost all of the memories from my first to third incarnations. As for the rest, some are still strong but, many of them, especially those dealing with Gallifrey and other things are slowly disappearing from my mind. It's as if they are no longer revelant to the life I'm living now and my brain is deciding they are no longer needed. Everything I learned as a Time Lord I still retain, time theories, equations, TARDIS schematics and such are still there but, ordinary memories are fading." He smiled, "But the memories I'm making now mean more to me than anything else could. Especially Rose and Annabelle."

Pete and David were silent as Darick said what he thought. Then, Pete cleared his throat. "I see but, we still need to find out who was here and who killed Martha. Question is, how do we do that without endangering anyone else." Darick sat back, "I know but, we also need to know why they wanted my files. It makes no sense unless it does have something to do with my Time knowledge but someone would only want that if they wanted to build a time machine but then, who would want to do that and why?"

Col Micheals came in then and he looked tired. Then, he turned to Pete, "According to Dr Roberts, the assistant CMO, Martha's neck was broken by an expert. They knew just where to apply pressure. This is no longer looking random or someone striking out in fear. Whoever did this did not want to be identified and Martha would have if she had only been unconscious." David's face looked pained and he held Donna's hand in his. She leaned over and brushed some od the curls back from his mobile face. "You can't blame yourself, love, if you had been here, they probably would have killed you too." David nodded, "I know but..." His voice trailed off. Peter looked at him, "Donna, take him home. We'll clear this up." Donna nodded and led her husband out of the room.

Darick looked over at his father-in-law. "I still don't understand what good my medical files are to anyone. I'm human, totally human." Pete shook his head. "Go home, Darick. Rose will have to be told and I'd rather you tell her what happened. Stephen and I will continue working here. Go home." Darick nodded, got to his feet and left. Once he was gone, Peter looked at Stephen, who nodded. "The security is in place around their home, Sir. My men know what to do and they will be unobtrusive until needed." Peter sighed, "Good, Col. I want nothing to happen to my daughter's family. Is the operative in place?" Stephen nodded, "Yes, she will show up at their house tomorrow to answer the ad they put in for a nanny. She's very competent." Pete smiled, "What's her name?" Stephen consulted his notes, "Zoe, Sir, Zoe Harriot."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

A Life full of Surprises and New Friends

Part Eleven

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

Darick came home to find Rose and Jackie both hovering over Annabelle. He smiled but then, Rose saw his eyes. "Darick? What happened? Mum said that Pete called and you headed to Torchwood. What's going on?" Darick took her hand and led her into the living room. Jackie stayed in the nursery with the baby. He sat on the sofa and pulled Rose back against him. Now, she really was worried. "Darick?" She asked again, softly. He kissed the back of her neck.

"There was an attempted break in at Dr Barrowman's office last night." Rose gasped, "What happened?" Darick sighed, "Someone tried to get into the file cabinet that holds my medical records." Rose turned in his arms to look at him. "What happened?" She asked firmly. He sighed, "Martha was working late and she caught whoever it was trying to get into the files. Rose, Martha's dead, they killed her." Rose's eyes widened and she was horrified.

"Killed Martha? Oh no, Darick, I..." Her voice trailed off as she buried her face against his chest and cried. Martha had become a friend to both of them and now this. Darick held Rose, stroking her hair as she cried for her friend. Finally, she looked up, "Your medical files?" She asked. Darick nodded, "Yeah, mine." Rose finally sat up. "Why? You're human, physically. Why try to steal your files?" Darick shrugged, "I don't know, Rose. Pete has his team investigating and probably has men watching the house and us." Rose smiled, "That wouldn't surprise me at all. Dad can be very protective."

Darick smiled, "i wouldn't expect him to be anything less. I wanted to discuss something with you. How would you feel about us moving back into the mansion until this is cleared up, for Annabelle's sake?" Rose looked at him thoughtfully then she nodded, "Ok, for her sake. Mum would kill anyone who tried to hurt her." Darick grinned, "I know and it would let us concentrate on what's going on without worrying too much about her." Rose smiled, "You have a point there. We need to find out just who is behind this. This is personal now."

Darick nodded. They went to talk to Jackie, who immediately packed a suitcase of Annabelle's things and took her granddaughter back to the mansion in the limo. Darick and Rose returned to Torchwood to assist in the investigation. They found Dr. Barrowman in his office straightening things back up. Rose hugged him. "I am so sorry about what happened. How can we help?" David smiled sadly, "I've already told Martha's family. I hate doing things like that., Just find out who did this, ok?" Darick nodded, "We will, Doctor, I promise you that."

They left the Doctor's office and headed to the meeting Pete had called. They were there first and hurredly, Darick and Rose told Pete what they had decided. He nodded and gestured for them to sit down. A few minutes later, the rest of those called came in and took their seats. Pete looked at them. Some didn't know what had transpired. Once he started talking, the looks on the faces around the table varied from disbelief, to shock and to downright fury. All of them had known and loved Martha and the idea of anyone hurting her was infuriating to all of them.

Darick felt responsible for this and he could tell that some of those in the room thought that as well. He understood how they felt but it wasn't going to help anyone, especially Martha's family. God knows what they might think if they knew why Martha had been killed. Then, Pete's new Security Chief came into the room looking grim. Pete looked at him, "Colonel?" Col Steven Micheals came in. "Sir, we haven't been able to find out anything. Not even how they got past security. I don't have to tell you what that suggests, Sir."

Pete nodded, "I understand. That could mean that someone inside the organization was helping them." Darick found himself nodding in agreement. "What I still don't understand is why my medical files? I'm physically human, one heart, one circulatory system, it makes no sense." Pete nodded, "I agree, Darick but whoever is behind this must think there's something to learn in those records. Time Lord DNA perchance?" Dr. Barrowman spoke up then, "No, My Tyler, there is no Time Lord DNA in him, I did the necessary tests and his DNA is human, all of it. I ran tests for any trace of Gallifryan DNA, blood typing, anything, it's just not there."

They all looked bewildered. Darick then smiled slightly. "I have an idea, Pete but, I'd like to discuss it with just you, Colonel Micheals, Dr Barrowman and Rose and that is all." Pete nodded, "Very well then, the four of you go to my office, I'll join you shortly." Rose, Darick, the Col and Dr Barrowman went into Pete's office to wait. Ten minutes later, Pete came in, activated the security system and looked at Darick. "What did you have in mind?" Darick looked out the window. "Why not let them think they're getting what they're after? David, can you put together a set of medical files close enough to make them think they're mine? Then," He looked at Col. Micheals, "Let them find them."

Pete smiled, "Sounds ,like a good idea and we would be waiting for them, right, Micheals?" The Col smiled, "I can have people waiting where they won't be seen." Rose looked at Darick and smiled. Dr Barrowman nodded, "I can do that, no problem. I just wnat whoever killed Marthat, she didn't deserve that." Rose laid her hand on the Doctor's arm and nodded, "I agree." Col. Micheals nodded, "We'll find them, Dr Barrowman, that I promise you." Dr Barrowman nodded. Pete ended the meeting and they scattered to their various places. Things were about to go much deeper than anyone had originally thought.

TBC in "The More Things Change"


End file.
